


Drabbles

by Kimya



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/Kimya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When writers block is really kicking my ass I sometimes ask for prompts and write drabbles. Once I finish them i'll post them here.  I'm always open for prompts! So feel free to message me here or on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vera  
pairing: Stridercest  
prompt: leather  
kink: blindfold

You shift on the bed as Bro’s mouth moves down your body and the bindings on your wrist rub against your raw skin. Fucking Bro and his un-padded wrist cuffs. His mouth stops just below your navel and he sinks his teeth into the skin there. You arch up and grit your teeth to stop a moan. He moves on and you can fucking feel his smirk against your skin. You push up with your hips as he moves lower, hoping for contact on your dick, because it’s so hard it fucking hurts. 

You hate this fucking blindfold. It’s made of soft supple leather and the smell clogs your nose. He’s got you at his mercy, and even though you feel the weight of him on your legs, holding you down, you have no clue where he’s going to touch next. He leaves you hanging for a fucked up amount of time, the air is cool on your skin and except where it’s still stinging from his mouth and teeth. You’re going to be covered in marks before the night is over. The thought makes your hips buck up again and you don’t quite stifle a noise when your cock meets empty air. 

“Something wrong, kid?” his tone is mocking as all hell and you growl in anger and frustration. Well you try to growl, but halfway through it turns into a whine as the tip of what feel like his fingers touch the head of your dick, smearing the dripping pre-cum. “Fuck you make the most precious noises.”

“Fuck you,” It’s breathy, but your anger comes through just fine so you’re okay with that. 

“Soon, kid, soon.” His fingers are still playing with the head of your cock and you swear you are never letting him bind you up like this again. You try to push into his hand before you can think about it and just like that his fingers are gone. There’s no holding back your whimper this time. “Precious.” he says again, and his fingers, wet with your precum slide across your cheek. You don’t have to see you’re self to know you’re a flushed mess. Bro likes getting you all flustered because you get red and sweaty and it’s all kinds of undignified. The fingers slide down your skin, running out of wetness as they reach your neck. He re wets them on the head of your cock and runs them down your chest. He re wets again and spreads pre-cum over your each of your nipples. 

Before you can ask what the fuck he’s doing, his mouth is following the damp path, licking and sucking the pre-cum off your skin. When he reaches your nipples his hand is suddenly around your dick, pumping, squeezing, and stroking. It feels almost too good and you jerk away at first, before thrusting up wildly hoping to come before he realizes it. 

You hear yourself making the most humiliating noises, whines, groans, and even fucking pleas. But you don’t give a fuck at this point. All you want is to come. You’re hips are leaving the bed, pushing up desperately. You can feel it building deep and painful inside you, twisting and pulsing. So fucking close. 

Then as your breath catches and your body tries to go taught, he’s gone. Your dick throbs painfully and you feel the orgasm tingling just below the surface, teasing you with tantalizing prickles of pleasure. Then it’s gone, leaving you with tears of frustration dampening the blindfold. You bite your lips and groan. 

“I fucking hate you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Noezel  
Pairing: JohnxDave  
Prompt: “Maybe like John and Dave are next door neighbors. John knows that Bro never cooks and only ever orders out. So, for Thanksgiving, John sneaks away with a plate of homemade dinner and gives it to Dave.”

The bike ride to Dave’s house too longer than you expected, but trying to navigate turns and keep holding the heaping plate of food without swerving or spilling it was hard. When you finally pulled up in front of their apartment building you felt a little bit at a loss.   
You chew on your lip for a moment before pulling out your phone. 

GT: Hey Dave come outside.   
TG: surprise visit   
TG: why text though   
TG: this lacks in romance please tell me you tried throwing pebbles at my window first  
GT: Can you stop being a douche for five seconds and just come down here. It’s cold.  
TG: fine   
TG: you never appreciate my irony

You put your phone away and try not to pace. It is cold, but the bottom of the plate is warm at least. 

The door to the building opens and Dave walks out. He’s got on a thick sweater with an ugly turkey on it made of yarn. John didn’t bother to ask about the sweater, Striders did iron sweaters and shirts on all holidays. 

“What’s up?” Dave asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

You swallow, “I, um, bought you some food.”

“What?”  
“Well, you complain that you guys always have take out, and we had a shit ton of left overs so, um. Yeah here.”

Dave doesn’t say anything, his mouth kind of falls open and he stares at the plate when you hold it out to him. 

“Oh, um.” You try and fail not ot crack a smile, leaving Dave speechless is so rare that you want to savor it. 

You unwrap the plate to show the turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, green beans, and two rolls dripping butter. “Eat it quicks its getting cold.”

Dave nods and wipes the back of his hand over his mouth. He eats in record time and you smile as you watch him. When the plate’s empty he looks up at you the corner of his mouth lifted in a tiny smile. 

“Holy shit dude.”

“Yeah, my dad is an amazing cook.”

You take the plate and concentrate on wrapping it back up. When you look up Dave’s face is unreasonably close to yours. 

“Um, Dave?”  
He kisses you. Its a little clumsy, but he tastes like turkey and gravy and his mouth is warm. By the time you get over your shock enough to reach for him, he pulls and stands up. 

“Thanks.” 

When you look up he’s already gone back in the building, but the door is cracked up. You touch your lips, smile, and follow him inside.


	3. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless Davekat pornt. Yeah, there’s no excuse for this and it’s probably been done a million times, but whatever.

Pairing: DaveKat

Karkat dropped the book, and put his fingers to better use by raking his claws down your back. Even through your fucking clothes you think he broke the skin. God damn. You shiver and sink your teeth into his lip until his weirdly sweet tasting blood fills your mouth. He moans, and grinds against you. You’ve learned that nothing turns on trolls like the taste of blood, even their own, sometimes especially their own. You yank up Karkat’s shirt, and shift back enough to slide your hand past the hem of his pants. 

His bulge is already out and it twists and wraps around a couple of your fingers and up your wrist. Karkat makes a strangled noise, “fucking, shit,” That’s Karkat, a man of few works when he’s getting sexed up. 

You reach his nook and groan, “So fucking wet, holy shit,” because fuck you he is. You slip one finger inside him and already you just want to be fucking IN there. Fucking Terezi is great, but her body is cool, no matter how wet she is. Karkat is like a fucking furnace, hotter than human body temperature, and it feels amazing to be buried balls deep in that kind of heat. 

It takes some serious effort to pull away from his nook. But you manage it despite his disappointed groan. You somehow managed to get his pants down without ripping them, your pants are not so lucky. Good thing your God Tier pajama’s self-repair. You press close to him, guide yourself between his legs. “Fuck,” you whisper, as you sink in. You bury your teeth in the skin of his shoulder but you can’t stop the whimper that leaves your as push into him. 

You reach around and let his bulge twist around your hand again, you rub your fingers against the base, where it’s extra sensitive and Karkat makes this noise that’s a mixture of a purr and a whine. 

“Fuck, shit, fuck, shit,” he’s whispering it now and you think it’s ridiculous that he’s close already. You get a decent grip on his hip and slam forward to the hild. 

“God, fucking-” You cut of with a groan as he spasms around you. This is going to be embarrassingly quick for you both. One of his hands reaches back to grip your hip, claws digging into the skin of your ass hard enough to pierce the skin, his other hand is leaving tiny scratches in the wall. 

You bite into his shoulder again, and he shudders, you’re barely holding back, pressure is building, and tingles of pleasure or working their way up your spine. Each noise and shiver from Karkat is pushing you closer. 

“Oh fuck, oh shit, oh FUCK,”Karkat yells the last word and you feel a streak of blood slide down the back of your thigh from his claws. “FUCK!” He comes in a wash of red, soaking you both. his nook goes so tight you can barely thrust, but it doesn’t matter because you lose it. You make a noise you may or may not be embarrassed by later and come so hard your legs go weak. 

You stand there, panting against the back of his neck. 

“We’re never going to finish that fucking book,” Karkat gasps out. 

“We made it almost two chapters this time,” You say, and sigh as you pull out. “I have high hopes for next week.”

“Fuck you.”

“Save it for next week, babe.”


	4. Breakind Dawn BroxDave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Animehead
> 
> Pairing: BroxDave
> 
> Prompt: maybe like stridercest with one of them on the phone while the other is giving him a blowjob or handjob in the movie theater or fingering AND a handjob in some public place where they risk being seen
> 
> Yeah, this prompt was all kinds of fun. 
> 
> Warnings: Explicit, Incest, bad editing(done by me while drunk). lol.

“Shhhh,” Bro’s voice is quiet and you hold your breath trying to do the same. It’s hard though because he’s got two fingers in your ass. Luckily his dick is halfway down your throat. 

His fingers brush over your prostate a you manage to stifle a groan into a sort of gurgle as he pushes your head down with his free hand. 

Dialogue from Breaking Dawn Part 2 is loud in the background and you find yourself glad the theater is only half-full. The only people sharing the theater with you are middle aged housewives wetting themselves over glittering douche bags.

Bro pushes a third finger in and you dig your fingers into his legs through his jeans. God knows you don’t need the stretching, but fuck if you don’t love the way his fingers crook and curl inside you. 

He pushes your head down and you try not to gag, “Gotta get the whole thing wet if you want it in your ass dude,” Bro’s voice gives no indication that you’re trying to swallow his dick, which is kind of fucked up considering just how hard his cock is. 

You pull up to catch a deep breath then slide all the way down until your lips brush the base. His body goes tense then relaxes and he lets out this tiny little gasp that would make you smile if your lips weren't stretched around his fucking dick. 

You pull up to gasp in another breath of air and he crooks his fingers again. You manage to bury your face against his thigh as you moan this time. 

“Fuck,” you breathe. You can feel yourself dripping like a mother fucker and as much as you love the way he’s finger fucking you like a champ, you are desperate to feel him fuck you for real. “Wet enough yet, or do I need to spit on the fucker like a bad porno.” You grit out as you stroke him, he’s slick as fuck. 

“Those are the good pornos you little shit,” He said, his breath barely hitching. “It’s going in your ass, if you think you can take it like this then go for it.”

He pulls his fingers out and you push back just a bit instinctively because fuck if you don’t miss his fingers already. 

You stand up, your hand going automatically to your dick. Damn, you really have been dripping like fuck. Your legs are shaking and you hope they don’t give out on you. You move over to him bracing on the seat in front of you, and reaching back to guide his dick. 

There’s no chance of sliding down slow, you’re legs are too fucking weak, so you end up going in these jerky movements, pausing when it’s too intense. 

Bro can’t hold his gasps in now, and you smile as his hands move to your hips. When you finally sink all the way down you have to pause to catch your breath because holy shit he always feels fucking huge. 

You finally move and fuck you’re not sure if you’re going to be able to be quiet. This position has Bro’s cock aimed right for your prostate. Your legs give out way faster than you expected because you cannot handle how fucking good it feels. 

Bro’s on a roll though so he just shifts you so that you’re leaning to the side, half sitting on his lap. Then he puts one hand over your mouth and thrusts up so hard you fucking scream. He doesn't stop, just keeps slamming up into you until you know everyone can hear you. You don’t fucking care though, it feels so good your eyes are burning. You’re gripping his forearm with both of your hands and you’re holding on so tight you’re pretty sure you’re breaking the skin. 

His hold on your hips goes tight and somehow he manages to thrust up even harder, and that’s it. You see stars and bite his palm as you come. He’s still thrusting so your jizz gets everywhere, you can feel it splash on your arms, stomach, thighs, fuck. He’s still moving inside you and you’re whimpering with the combination of aftershocks and the feel of him still brushing your overly-sensitized prostate. Two more thrusts and he comes so hard he has to sink his teeth into your throat to muffle his moan. 

When he finally stops moving you’re still shaking, a whine sometimes working it’s way out of your throat when another aftershock works through you. You blink your eyes open and see flashlights coming down the aisles. You both manage to yank your clothes straight and move forward a couple rows before the ushers get there. 

You hear someone curse. You snicker and Bro shoots you a half smile. It’s going to suck to have clean up duty for someone today.


End file.
